To Remember You
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Because of a brain hemorrhage, Rin Akita has forgotten all about her summer boyfriend, Len Kagamine. Now that school is near, how will Len help her regain her lost memories before something goes horribly wrong? SEQUEL TO: "The Guy Next Door."
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! It's Jenn again!~ :3 -Jenn

And Renn, of course to bring you the sequel of "The Guy Next Door" ! -Renn

Now, here's the thing about this sequel: It's going to be written in a bit differently this time! Oh and we're goign to start off with a wrap up of the last story!~ If you haven't read it yet, GO READ IT.

-Jenn

**We do not own Vocaloid. Please, if you think we did, it would be a kick ass anime right now. We also don't own the fan mades! **

**We own Tamako and Jun Sachine for they are our OCs!**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST. **

* * *

**Prologue**

My name's Miki. Miki Megurine. I live with my older sisters Luka and Teto in our house in Tokyo. I also lived with my friend that no longer talks. About a month ago or longer, I met the true daughters of Daichi Akita Sachine. They were twins, much like the step children of Daichi now, Tamako and Jun. The elder Akita, they kept their mother's maiden name, was Neru Akita. She loved to text an awful lot and was definitely not a morning person. She had long, blonde hair that was normally tied into a side ponytail and she had amber eyes. She's a friend, but not the main person I want to tell you about. It's Neru's younger twin sister.

Rin Akita.

Rin and I are very close friends and I watched her as she tried to figure out who she truly loved. Rin was just as much beautiful as her elder twin, having similar long blonde hair that was always down with a ribbon on her head, but her eyes were crystal blue. About nine days after she arrived her to Tokyo from Sapphiro, she suffered from a brain hemorrhage cause by the stress and shock she expierenced from the week. In such a short time, she suffered so many traumatic expierences that it took it's toll on her weaken cell membrane in her brain.

But, she had also expierenced great things during her time as well. She was always supported by the first boy she met coming to Tokyo. Len Kagamine. Pretty soon, the two fell into a spiked love. Jealousy and fighting occurred to save their relationship and hearts have broken. I should know. Len was my boyfriend during the time, but I easily gave him up due to the fact I couldn't love him as much as she did.

When her friends from Sapphiro decided to visit, it seemed like fun at first, but it just brought down more pain for her. Her childhood best friend, Maou Sakasane, felt in love with her and she had to reject him. My poor Rin. She rejected him only minutes before her hemorrhage when she found her now boyfriend, Len Kagamine, drunk at her sleep over and cheating on her. I was right next to her when it happened and I was the one who alerted her father. I called the ambulance and as they took her away, I went upstairs and almost killed Len for doing such a thing. Even now, I still remember how much I wanted to kill him.

Rin was hospitalized for about a month to recover from brain sugery to fix her hemorrhage and during that time, she was in a coma. Of course, she started to wake up after a few days, so we decided to put her in a drug induced coma. We didn't want her to suffer even more stress at home. I visited her every day and learned that Len wasn't allowed to live in Daichi's villa anymore, but he was forgiving enough to let him stay during the day. During that month, Neru had to return by herself to Sapphiro to tell her mother what happened and to enroll herself and Rin back into their dormed high school.

When Rin woke up, there was barely any summer left and I did her the favor of completing her summer homework for when she wakes up. Len was so reckless to get drunk like that, it even surprised me to think he had the ability to become anything but drunk. But there's a certain part of Rin's awakening that got to me.

She might forget everything about Len.

I know I said I wanted to kill him, but I honestly couldn't. Rin reminds me so much of my fragile best friend from long ago, Yume, who died from suicide. She was in the same situation Rin was in, except she couldn't choose between her loves. When she died, one of the boys, Rinta, commited suicide to follow her. The other boy, Uta, lives with me and he no longer talks except when Rin visits him. I believe that it's because she reminds him of Yume too. I didn't want her to die, so I stayed by Rin's side until she wakes up again.

Then, that's when I'll do my best to guild her back into her memories. I will never let anyone die like that again.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for doing the prologue Miki-chan! -Jenn

**Yeah, it seemed to fit her the most to do the prologue, so we let her. -Renn**

**Please stay for the next chapter~!**


	2. Headaches

Hey guys, welcome to the first official chapter of this sequel! I hope you're as excited as I am!~ x3 -Jenn

What I think is that you probably had waaaay too much sugar. -Renn

You know what? *gives you lollipop* You can go suck it! -Jenn

... -Renn

**We do not own Vocaloid. Please, if you think we did, it would be a kick ass anime right now. We also don't own the fan mades! **

**We own Tamako and Jun Sachine for they are our OCs!**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My head feels cool and I can think straighter now. It seems as if it's been hours living in the cool darkness. What happened before? I remember feeling my head burn hotter than the sun and my dad holding my hand in a vehicle. Did I die? Is this the place you stay when you die? It's empty and pretty lonely, so I'd hate to stay here. Can someone hear me? I don't want to stay in the dark anymore! Can someone please help me out? If this is how a blind person's life goes, then I fell horrible for them. Not being able to see the beauty in certain things... Oh! I think my eyes are opening... They feel so heavy, but I managed to do it. My eyes tried to clarify whatever was in front of me and I identified it as a wall. Now I tried to move my fingers. I could, but something was holding it. I carefully sat up to see a head headed girl sleeping at the side of my bed and her hand in mine. Miki.

"M-Miki," I called, trying to shake her. "Are you okay?" My voice was pretty harsh. It kinda to use. I wonder how long I was out. Miki groaned a bit before her eyes popped open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to look at me.

"Rin!" she said, surprised. "You're awake!" She stood up and went to go tell a doctor. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," I told her. "What happened?" She pulled me into a hug and I giggled a bit.

"You had a brain hemorrhage from all the stress," she told me. "It's been about a month since you've woken up. What do you remember, Rin?" I tapped my chin and events came pouring into my head.

"The last thing I remember is that I had a slumber party in dad's villa," I told her. "And then I went Maou to tell him that we should just be friends because I had another person I loved. Wait...there was someone I loved?" I thought about it for a bit, but I couldn't, so I continued. "Then I met you outside his door and we walked back to the party. I saw everyone wasted and I fainted. That's all I remember." She looked at me weirdly for a second then shook her head and hugged me agains as I was getting unhooked from the machines.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said. "Be carefully when you try to walk." I nodded and she helped me walk around and change into normal clothes so I could leave the hospital. She told me how she got her license so she could drive us home herself. Once we got back to the villa, I could tell not much had changed. Once we entered through the front door, we when to the living room to see Tamako and Jun watching TV. "Hey Tamako, Jun, look who I brought!" They both turned around and the look of surprise covered their faces as they jumped up to hug me.

"Oh my gosh, you do not know how happy I am to see you!" Tamako said, happily. She ran to the intercom and pressed the button. "Hey everyone! Tamako here just wanting to say Rin's back from the hospital!" I heard rushing of footsteps from upstairs and hid behind Miki as a mob of people came.

"Bunny!" Sen and Retsu called, hugging me. "You're alright!" Meiko almost suffocated me, the Hatsunes gave me a trio hug, and Neru almost attacked me in tears. I giggled and patted her head. Next, Maou came up to me and hugged me with a smile. I looked around and gave them all a smile... Until I saw the one blonde guy who didn't look very happy. He looked as if he was guilty. Like he was going to do something to me that he knows he'll regret. Or rather, did something he was not regretting. He wouldn't look up as if his eyes were focused on the wooden pannels on the floor and his behavior wasn't recognized by anyone else. I gently pried Maou's arms off and made my way to the boy. When I finally got in front of him, everyone quieted down to an eerie silence.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me in surprise and I gasped at his eyes. They were a familiar azure blue color. Where have I seen his eyes before? Why did they look so sad? "You shouldn't be sad when everyone's happy. It makes it seem as if you're sadder than you really are."

"I am glad you're better," he told me. I smiled and thanked him. That made him smile a small, sad smile.

"Um...sorry to ask, but who are you?" I asked. Just like that, the smile wiped off his face as if I accidentally erased it.

"They weren't kidding," Sen murmured to Retsu. "I heard that it's Antereograde."

"Really? Huh," Retsu answered. "That's really sad. Summer's ending soon as well." I looked back at Len and his head was down again with his hands balled into fists. Was he angry? He didn't seem angry. I think he was more frustrated. Was it because of me? He took in a deep breath and looked back up to me.

"I'm Len Kagamine," he said. "It's nice to meet you, Rin." He held out his hand and a smile reformed back on to her face. I looked at his hand for a bit and it felt as if a bell rang in my head. Didn't I greet someone like this before? My hands flew to my temples as a headache started. I gritted my teeth and Len's hands floated to my sides to catch me if I fell.

"Rin!" Miku called. I felt someone else's hands rub my temples soothingly and I sighed as it made the pain fade.

"Are you okay, Bunny?" Maou asked as he rubbed my temples. I looked at him for a moment and looked back at Len. Hey. They look the same. "Was it a headache?" I nodded and stood up straight again.

"Hey, Maou," I called. "Are you and Len related? You guys look sorta the same." They looked at each other for a moment and Miki laughed. Everyone looked at her, but she just waved her hand.

"It's nothing," she said. "But, Rin, I told you that before you went to the hospital. They're not related."

"Really?" I asked. "Oops. I must've forget then." Everyone seemed to direct their attention to Len. "Len?" He turned around and headed back upstairs. "Where's he going?"

"Probably to think," Miki said. "He likes to think for himself." I looked at her for a bit. Where...where have I heard that? "Oh Rin, are you hungry? Maybe we should get you something to eat." I nodded and followed Mikuo and Miki into the kitchen.

"Hey Mikuo," I called. "About that Len guy. Does he live here?" Mikuo slid me a plate of pancakes and syrup.

"Well, you'll have to ask your dad," he told me. "Len's-"

"Mikuo, can I talk to you for a bit?" Miki interupted him. She dragged him into the hallway and I started shoveling down the pancakes. Man, I was hungry. So that's what it feels like to not eat for a month. While Miki talked to Mikuo, my dad, Daichi, came into the kitchen for some coffee. Why? IT was mid afternoon.

"Hey dad, does Len live here?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise and tapped his chin.

"Well he did before," Daichi answered. "Do you want him to live here?"

"I have no right to kick out someone from where he lives," I answered. My dad chuckled and messed up my hair.

"You've always been the kinder child," he said. "Then yes. Len live here. His room is the one right next to yours." I nodded and finished up the pancakes as Miki and Mikuo entered the kitchen again.

"My dad says Len lives here," I told Mikuo. He smiled and nodded.

"Your dad's a really kind man," Mikuo said, taking the plate. Miki looked at me for a moment and I looked at her questioningly.

"How do you know me?" she asked me.

"Oh, you're Len's girlfriend," I answered. Wait. What? "Wait, how did I know that?" Images flashed through my mind of Miki holding on to Len and I held my head as it caused another headache. Miki rubbed my temples and sighed.

"Well, it's a start," she said. "We have to go slowly or else she might end up in the hospital again." Mikuo nodded and Miku entered the kitchen, arguing with Gumi. "Whoa, Hatsunes, calm down. What's happening?" Miku dragged Miki out into the hallway and I watched as screaming occurred. Funny, I didn't hear one bit of their conversation. I'm just not a nosy person.

"Hey Bunny," Maou said, walking in. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said. "Hey Maou, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Bunny, you invited me over," Maou said. "Don't you remember?" I shook my head and he looked...a bit happier. Miki walked back into the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

"Annoying," she hissed, rubbing her ears. "I almost lost my freaking hearing." Gumi entered the kitchen and sat next to me.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It kinda reminds me of the time when Rin screamed at Len." I looked at her in shock.

"I screamed at him?" I asked. "Oh no, was I that mean to him?" Gumi looked caught off guard for a bit and waved her hands.

"No, it's because he was flirting with you," she answered. "Uh..." We saw Miku glare at us from the hallway.

"...she really doesn't want Rin to remember..." Miki whispered to Mikuo. I pretended that I didn't hear it. "Rin, what do you feel like doing right now?" Gumi snapped her fingers.

"Maybe we should go shopping," she suggested. Miki glared at her and Gumi looked surprised.

"Didn't you hear me?" Miki asked. "Go slow."

"What do you mean by 'go slow'?" I asked. Miki shook her head and smiled. "Miki, what are you not telling me?"

"You still need a bit to recover because we don't want you to faint in the mall," she responded, casually. I nodded. That was a good reason. Tamako walked into the kitchen and went over to us when she saw.

"Hey Rin!" she called. "Do you want to pla a video game with me?"

"Sure, which game?" I asked.

"Zelda," she responded. "I need help with the City In The Sky dungeon."

"Just ask Len, I watched him play-" I covered my mouth as a headache claimed my head once again. Damn it, where are all these headaches coming from? And how do I know so much about a person I just met? Tamako looked at me worriedly and I shook my head when she asked if I needed to go to the hospital again.

"Tamako, it's normal," Miki snapped. "Go and play. I need to talk to you later." Tamako nodded and ran back out. "See Rin? I told you that you might faint if we were to go to the mall."

"Sorry about that Rin," Gumi apologized.

"Hey Gumi, I need your help over here," Mikuo called. Gumi left and Miki and I went to the third floor gameroom. When I saw the room, an image flashed through my mind and a horrible feeling set in my stomach. I just shook my head and entered my room. Everything was exactly how I left it. Miki stayed in the game room to give me a bit of alone time, which I should thank her for. Once I stepped out into the hallway, I looked over to my right to see a door cracked open and Miki's voice flowing through it. I'm one hundred percent sure Miki doesn't live with us.

"...her. Do you understand me Kagamine?" Miki asked. "I want her to remember slowly or else she'll probably have an emotional breakdown. It's pretty damn obvious what the cause is, who caused it, and why I'm not killing you right now."

"Miki, don't you think she'll be better off without me?" Len asked. "I mean, without me, she'd probably have a hell of a much better, stress free life." Miki shrieked in frustration and I finally realized I'm eating my words about being a nosy person.

"She loves you, you moron!" she screamed. "Why the hell did you think she rejected Maou for? Just so you could-" They suddenly grew quiet and the door I leaned on was instantly pulled open, making me fall to the floor. "Rin?"

"Haha," I giggled, nervously. "Um...sorry for evasdropping. Um, but uh...who-" Miki giggled and guilded me to the game room.

"It's just one of my really close friends," she said. "You don't know her but-"

"You said she rejected Maou," I pointed out. "But, Maou has a crush on me. I'm pretty sure of it." Miki looked at bit stuck, so she chose to run.

"I need to borrow Len for a bit more! Sorry!" she called, running into his room. "I'll give him back!" That sentence hit me like a brick wall and I fainted.

**

* * *

**

Wohoo! First real chapter! -Jenn

**I think we're going to make the sequel somewhat short. -Renn**

**But, you'll still be able to enjoy it~ ^^ -Jenn**

**Please R&R~**


	3. Sleep Talks

*glomps Renn* Hey Renn? Do you think we should screw Len over again? -Jenn

How? -Renn

Uh...um...er...*whispers* -Jenn

Are you sure? I mean once we do that- -Renn

*whispers again* -Jenn

Alright then. :D -Renn

**We do not own Vocaloid. Please, if you think we did, it would be a kick ass anime right now. We also don't own the fan mades! We also don't know Mother 3. **

**We own Tamako and Jun Sachine for they are our OCs!**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I found myself looking up at a rotating ceiling fan native to the ceiling of the third floor game room. My head was on a pillow and someone was playing a video game on the television. I turned my head to the side and saw Len playing a video game. We were the only ones in the room and everyone else was obviously down in the pool. I watched Len's expression change at different time during the game. He played on his computer that was attached to the TV for a bigger screen. I turned on to my side and that alerted him of my consciousness.

"Good morning," he told me. "I found you collapsed on the floor, what happened?" He looked me straight in the eyes and I could feel heat rising to my face.

"Um, thanks," I said. "And uh, I don't really know what happened. I think I just fainted from fatigue or something." I watched the screen as he continued playing. "'Chapter four, Club Titiboo.' What kind of a name for a club is that?" Len chuckled and blushed deeper.

"I don't know, I just they were just being immature or something," he said. "Have you ever played this game before? Mother 3?" I shook my head and I watched as he took from as a little blonde boy on the screen traveling around with his dog. "Well, it's a really fun game. I've played this twice before."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"This is the chapter where we find that Duster had lost his memory and was going under the name 'Lucky,'" Len said. I tucked in my legs a bit and watched him go through the club. I wonder what I would do if I lost my memory. I bet it'd be hard and the people around me would try to restore it. "Do you want to try, Rin?" I nodded and slid down on the floor next to him. "If you tap 'B' you can run." I did and I controlled the blonde boy in the game.

"What's his name?" I asked, leading the boy around.

"Lucas," Len answered.

"I heard Rin fainted!" Maou said, running into the gameroom. "Are you okay?" I nodded and gave him a smile. "Anyway, Neru told me to call you to her room if you were awake." I nodded and made my way to Neru's room. She was packing up her stuff into her suitcase and talking to someone on her phone. Wow, first time she actually used minutes on her phone.

"Neru?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Mom wants us home," Neru said. "She doesn't want you to get hurt anymore." She handed me the phone and I listened to hear my mother's voice.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Rin! You are to pack up your things right now," she said. "I knew Tokyo wasn't good for you two! You're coming home right now. Summer's ending anyway and we have to get you settled in your dorms again."

"Um...okay..." I said. Actually, I wasn't okay with it. I felt something tug on my stomach, like it was a chain that didn't want me to leave Tokyo. I gave the phone back to Neru and left the room with the urge to scream. I shut the door gently behind me and gasped when I saw Miki in front of me. "Miki? What's wrong?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"You're going back to Sapphiro?" she asked, quietly. I nodded and she took in a sharp breath. "Can you tell me about your school?" I looked at her questioningly. "Please?"

"It's a boarding school in Sapphiro," I explained. "Vocaloid Academy. Why do-?" She ran off and I just watched her fly down the stairs before going into my room. I rolled out my lugage and lifted it onto my bed. As I started packing up I had to stop for a minute to look at my laptop. I kept looking at it for a bit and an image flew through my head of Len sitting there, looking at it. I walked over to it and powered it on. The last place I've been to on it was Maou's blog, so I clicked on it.

**Blog4Life| Username: MaouSk| Password: *************

Posted Wednesday, July 9, 3:02 p.m.

Well it's official! Bunny doesn't remember Kagamine at all! Lucky me, I have another chance :) Also, she's going back to Sapphiro, meaning she leaveing that no good Kagamine Len here. Thank God, too! He was getting on my last nerve. What I mean is he's as cocky as hell. Anyway, I know Bunny's better off not remembering that guy. He's a complete danger to her health! Psh, crap, I think she's gonna wake up soon. Bye.

-Maou Sakasane

_25 comments View All_

My eyes widened and my heart stopped when I read the post. I forgot about Len? When? I took up my laptop and walked to Maou's room. I had to get some answer about this. It's not possible to actually forget about someone...was it? And especially the part with "I have another chance." Was Len... someone important to me? I knocked on his door and entered. Maou turned towards me, apparently packing too.

"Oh hey Bunny, what's up?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I read your latest post on your blog," I told him. He stiffened a bit. "You said I forgot about Len. What did I forget? What do you mean by 'you have another chance'? I remember telling you that I just want to be friends with you." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well...uh...Len's your...uh," Maou said. "He's the reason you ended up in-"

"Rin!" Miki called, glomping on me from behind. "Guess what? I'm gonna go with you to your school! I just enrolled online!" I looked at her in surprise, but she just smiled.

"We're going too!" Tamako said, walking into the room with Jun trailing behind her. "Isn't that great? Oh! And I want to show you something!" Tamako grabbed my arm and yanked me straight out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Miki's POV

As soon as Tamako and Jun took Rin out of the room, I grabbed a near by pillow and hit Maou on the head. What an idiot! "Are you an idiot or something?" I screamed at him. "If you tell her that-"

"I'll have a better chance with Rin?" he asked with a smirk. I hit him with the pillow again and kept doing it until he was on the floor screaming for me to stop. "Jeez! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't even know me," I hissed. "But if you tell Rin something like that, she'll probably try to remember it and her head will hurt." He glared at me and I really wanted to kick him. "I'm gonna go slow with her memory or she'll end up back in the hospital!"

"Geez, sorry," he said, rubbing his head. "But, it's not fair if she just back together with Len. He cheated on her remember?"

"That was after you told Meiko to make him drink!" I screamed, pushing him a bit. "Even I know Len's inner playgirl comes out when he isn't in his right mind!" I groaned, frustrated. "Why are you fighting for her like this? It's just so frustrating for me. I'm trying to help Rin regain her memories, but you're just-!" I screamed angry at nothing.

"Calm down, Miki," he said, getting up. "Geez. Len doesn't deserve Rin." I shoved him a bit father and he fell.

"You don't deserve her!" I snapped. "You had all that time in Sapphiro! You could have, but you missed your chance! Even you should know by now that it's too-" Tamako's high pitched shriek stopped the words flowing from my mouth. I would have ignored this, but when Tamako screamed, she screamed Rin's name. Maou and I yanked open the door to see a fainted Rin, a panicking Tamako, and no Jun. Len ran from the gameroom and looked like death was in front of his most important person. I'm afraid to ever say that again, because it might be true.

"What happened?" Len asked, picking Rin up. "Tamako, what happened?" Tamako flinched for a minute, but proceeded to tell us how she, Rin, and Jun listened in on my conversation with Maou. Tamako also said that Rin had headaches before she fainted and Len held her close. I watched Maou who had his hands in fists.

"Len, take her to the gameroom again," I told him, with a sigh. "Tamako, watch her and call us if she wakes up." They both started walking off until I called Len's name. "I need to talk to you in a minute." He nodded and they walked off. I turned back to Maou who just stared at the floor. "Now you see with your own eyes what happens when you unload so much on a person." I moved his face to look into my eyes. "I beg of you to leave them alone." I removed my hand and walked to the gameroom. Len jogged up to me and we went into the kitchen.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked, getting a banana.

"I enrolled you into Rin's school," I told him. He spit out his banana and looked at me in surprise.

"What?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You and I both want Rin to remember you," I told him. "And summer's ending quickly. What better way to continue than following her to school?"

"Can't I just make her fall in love with me again?" I took an unpeeled banana and hit his head with it. "Ow!"

"You...no matter how long, no matter what happens...you'll always have that same cocky attitude, won't you?" I asked. He just smirked, so I sighed. "Just promise me something. Promise that you'll never betray Rin again. Because if she's hospitalized because of you again, I'll really kill you this time and then I see you in hell." He cringed, but nodded.

"I owe her more than ever," he said. "I think I need to save her life again." I hit him with the banana again. "Ow!"

"Shut up, you'll jinx it," I hissed. "Take it slow when you're trying to tell her things. After all, you are the reason this happened to her." I combed my hair with my hand. "All that pent up stress really takes it's toll on good people..."

"I know how to relieve stress..." I stomped on his foot and pushed him over, so he fell.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite!" I screamed. "You say that you hate your brothers and that you'd never be like them...liar! You're almost exactly like them! Pretty soon...you're going to lose her if you keep up this crap. This is why I hate Kagamines! You're all playgirls! That's why my older sister hates your dad!" Len looked at me in shock.

"I was just kidding!" he said. "Why do you take things so seriously?"

"Because!" I screamed. "Two of my best friends died by this simple thing and my other friend won't talk to anyone!" I made fists with my hands. "I don't want that to happen to you, Maou, or Rin." I walked out of the kitchen with the fear I was going to cry. Jun was playing the game Len left off and Tamako was watching Rin sleep.

"Hey, Miki?" Tamako called. I sat on the floor next to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll be able to get Rin's memory back?" Tamako asked. "Len's gonna be sad if we don't and I have a feeling Rin's not going to like it either..." I pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know." Rin shifted on the couch.

"Len..." she murmured. We all turned to look at her and Len entered the room as soon as he heard his name. "Len...why?" Rin's face looked sad as she slept. "I love you..." She shifted again and said nothing more. Len crouched down next to her side and gently kissed her, sighing after.

"I love you too..."

"Had this happen before?" I asked, whispering. Both Tamako and Len nodded. "Well, it's a start."

**

* * *

**

And the way we screwed Len over this time...isn't really obvious is it? -Jenn

**What she means is that she felt sorry for him, so we didn't screw him over. See? We're not completely evil. -Renn**

**Please R&R~**


	4. Faintings

You know, this isn't gonna be a very long story. -Renn

Well, that's true. I mean, this might go on to probably eight chapters maximum. -Jenn

So...uh...yeah. Nothing funny to say right now. xD -Renn

**We do not own Vocaloid. Please, if you think we did, it would be a kick ass anime right now. We also don't own the fan mades! **

**We own Tamako and Jun Sachine for they are our OCs!**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST. **

* * *

**Len's POV**

I stared at my ceiling that night, just thinking quietly to myself. My hand flew to my face and I groaned. This was all my fault. I've successfully erased my own girlfriend's memory of me and not even when I was sober enough to comprehend what had just happened. She deserves much better, but...even when she unconscious, she still loves me. Why the hell did I not fight more against Meiko and that stupid alcohol? Christ, the more I think about it, the more I felt like screaming. This sucked. There was no better way to describe it. The best way to describe how I felt was shit. I sat up and turned on the light. There's no way I could sleep tonight. That's when I heard someone knock on my door and I opened it to see a mop of blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Rin.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um...I couldn't get to sleep because of all the times I fainted," she told me, a bit nervous. I smiled. She was so cute. "And you're really nice and I saw your light on so..."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" I asked. She nodded shyly and I patted her head. "Alright then. What do you want to do?" She blushed and clasped her hands together.

"Uh, I was wondering if we could go to the gameroom," she said. I nodded and she went ahead so I could turn off the light in my room. Honestly? I was a sucker for saving energy and to save the earth. It gets to me how people could just blow off the earth like it was some eternal supplier for us. What idiots. I walked to the gameroom to see Rin on the floor with my laptop on her lap. She was playing Mother 3.

"Do you like this game?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. She nodded and I watched as she retrieved the Egg of Light.

"You know, Maou refused to tell me something," she said, staring at the screen. "He wrote about me not remembering you and that he had 'another chance'." Now she faced me. "Were you someone important to me?"

_"Go slow or else she'll get hurt."_

"I guess you could say that," I answered. I pointed to the screen. "Watch out, you're going to get yourself into a random battle." She put the game on pause and look at me dead in the eyes.

"Len, who are you to me?" she asked. I looked down and refused to meet her eyes.

"I can't tell you yet, but I promise I will," I answered. "If I do, you'll get another headache."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"We think that every time you get a headache, you're remembering something," I told her. "And if you remember too much, your brain goes into a state of shock to where it shuts down and you faint."

"Then...what can you tell me?" she asked.

"I can tell you my name is Len Kagamine," I answered. She pouted and I chuckled.

"That's not funny," she said. "I don't like to forget things."

"I can see that," I answered. "Well, I guess I can try telling you one thing, but it's going to hurt." She nodded and I took in a deep breath. "I saved you." She frowned, but it was obvious that she didn't have a headache.

"Then why aren't I remembering anything like that?" she asked. I chuckled and handed her laptop.

"Lucas needs you now," I told her. She looked at the keyboard and then back at me. "I promise, if it'll make you feel better. I promise to help you regain your memory. Okay?" She nodded and stuck out her pinky. I made a pink promise with her and the rest of that night passed quickly. When she fell asleep, I carried her back to her room and tucked her in. I'm glad she didn't cut her hair. I liked it like that.

"Len..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Promise...I'll keep forever..." I smiled and left the room, gently closing the door. The things this girl did to me. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Rin," I mumbled to myself. I heard the door open and saw Rin step out to look at me.

"There's one more thing I would like to ask you..."

* * *

**Miki's POV**

The next day, I had my stuff all packed up and decided to go to Rin's place. Ever since she had her hemorrhage, I've been visiting there virtually every day. I really couldn't help it. I even had the keys because I visited the place so often. I let myself in the front door and saw Miku cleaning the TV with a duster.

"Hey Miku," I chirped. "How's are the love birds doing?"

"Alright," she said. "But if it was really up to me, I would rather had Rin forget about that no good Kagamine!" My eyes widened and I backed up a bit. "Gumi and Mikuo want her to remember, though. It pisses me off."

"Oh-kay," I said, a bit unsure. "Er...well, I'm gonna go upstairs." I ran up the two flights of stairs and finally entered the gameroom. Tamako saw me and smiled. "Hey Tamako, what's up?" She put her finger to her lip and beckoned for me to follow her down the hall. We got to Rin's room and I looked at her questioningly. She carefully opened the door and in the bed I saw them sleeping together so peacefully. Rin was happily snugged up against Len's chest and he had his arms around her with his chin on her head. I quietly closed the door and smiled.

"Even though she doesn't remember, she asked him to sleep with her," Tamako said, in a whisper.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was going to the bathroom and overheard them," she continued. "She said she'd probably remember more if she slept with him. You know this isn't the first time?" I looked at her for a minute. "They slept together the night before Maou, Sen, and Retsu came over. I would have woken Rin up, but I saw Len was with her, so I didn't." We walked back to the game room.

"Speaking of Sen and Retsu, where are they?" I asked.

"Oh, they went back to Sapphiro this morning," Tamako said, as I took a seat on the couch. "They said something about Sen's mother having a baby and Retsu's dad came home from America."

"Oh," I said. "Well, we need to get packing to."

"We already finished," Jun said. "Oh crap!" On the screen flashed "game over" and I laughed. "Hey! It's not funny!" I rolled my eyes and waved him off. Hmm...I wonder if the love birds have woken up yet?

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard someone yell. I groaned and just buried myself against Len. I could tell Len was awake too because he groaned with me. Jeez, who in the world yells at people like that? Who ever you are, let us sleep! We didn't get much sleep last night because we were playing video games! Well...I guess that was partly our fault, but still. Len really was nice and I guess I wasn't imagining it. Yesterday, I had a dream where I won a singing contest, but I was really nervous. I don't remember why I fainted or what I heard before I fainted, but I definitely knew it wasn't normal fainting. Anyway, back to the dream. When the judges were announcing the results, Len was there and he distracted me, so I wasn't nervous. And...uh...I think I kissed him...

"Who is it?" I whispered into Len's chest. His arms tightened a bit around me.

"I think it's Maou," he answered. I sighed into his chest and opened my left eye to check. Yup. That's definitely Maou. And he's angry.

"Can you call Miki?" I asked. "She'll kick him out like nobody's business." He covered my exposed ear and yelled for Miki.

"Miki, can you get this guy outta here?" he asked. "We're trying to sleep."

"Sure, but you know it's like the afternoon already, right?" she asked. I heard her push Maou into the hallway and him yelling.

"Yeah, we didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Len answered, moving his hand from my ear. Miki giggled.

"Well, I doubt you two will stay sleeping for any longer," Miki answered. I blushed a bit, but my face was buried in Len's chest so no one could see. She gently closed the door and I sighed again.

"She's right, you know?" Len whispered to me. "We can't stay here forever." I wish we could.

"But, it's so peaceful," I whined, quietly. He chuckled and sat up, making me sit up myself. "Thanks for staying here with me..." He smiled and patted my head.

"It's fine," he responded. "But the 'I'm afraid of monsters' thing won't work forever." I blushed as he got out of bed and fixed his hair back into its high ponytail. "I'll see you downstairs." He exited the room and I fell back onto my pillow. The dream I had flooded to the front of my mind and I blushed as I thought of the part where my lips met Len's. Am I in love with him? Was that what he was trying to keep from me? Nah, a guy like him probably things of me as his little sister or something. I mean we look so much alike, I wouldn't be surprised if he was my long lost twin brother. Wouldn't that make him Neru's twin brother too? That's what you call a full house. My fingers traveled to my lips as I kept thinking about the kiss. I quickly took my pillow, covered my face, and shrieked silently to it. My head started to hurt when I thought about kissing Len. I shrieked and rolled off my bed. My door swung open and someone picked me up. This was worse than normal! Who ever it was, I screamed in their chest and held my ears.

"Make it stop!" I screamed.

"Rin, calm down," a soothing voice murmured. I removed my left hand from my left hand and grasped the person's shirt. "It's okay, calm down." I looked up and saw Len looking down at me. "Don't think I didn't hear you scream when my room's next door."

"It hurts..." I told him. "It hurts so much..." He laid me down on the bed, but I refused to let go of him. "Don't leave me." Why do I always feel safe around him? Why can't I remember him? I want to remember someone I...someone I'm falling for. I sound like some love sick bitch. Len kept me on his lap as and murmured a song to me as my headache faded. I've never heard this song before, but I know it was sad.

"How do you feel now?" he asked. I found myself resting my head on his chest again.

"Better..." I murmured. There was no longer any doubt in my mind that he was someone important to me. I crawled out of his lap and turned to face him. "Len, you're an important person to me, aren't you?" His eyes covered his bangs as he crawled over to me. I noticed a smirk planted on his face.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said. Then he kissed me.

**

* * *

**

We're moving too fast, Renn. -Jenn

**No we're not. Relax. :) -Renn**

**I don't like that look on your face. *gets up and leaves* -Jenn**

**:( You're mean. -Renn**


	5. Lovings

****

****

Hey Renny-kun? -Jenn

What? -Renn

****

I have a genderbent. -Jenn

I know. I have a genderbent too. You remember Rann. -Renn

She's annoying. -Jenn

Junn's annoying. -Renn

Junn's a freaking playgirl! Of course he's annoying! Whatever, MORE FANSERVICE! xD -Jenn

We do not own Vocaloid. Please, if you think we did, it would be a kick ass anime right now. We also don't own the fan mades!

We own Tamako and Jun Sachine for they are our OCs!

THIS IS NOT INCEST.

WARNING: SLIGHT LIME. NO LEMON. UNLESS, WELL, IF YOU WANT IT ;D.

* * *

Rin's POV

I was caught off guard for a minute, but my body reacted for me. Len crawled over me as I laid on the bed and threw my arms around his neck. His kiss was so sweet, I didn't want to stop. My eyes closed as he straddled me and deepened the kiss. I could help but moan as we kissed. A headache? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't have one this time. Either that, or I was too clouded by the kiss to tell. When Len finally moved back a bit, we were both panting heavily and a sliver of saliva linked our mouths. I looked straight into Len's eyes and I could tell they were clouded in lust. I can't say I was any better. He dove back down and kissed me again. What the hell is wrong with me?

****

* * *

Miki's POV

"D'you got any eight's?" I asked, holding cards to my face. Tamako shook her head.

"Go fish." I sighed and pulled up another card from the deck. Tamako and I were sitting in front of Rin's door, guarding it just in case anyone wanted to go inside. Why? Because we saw Len and Rin making out in there and it would be rude to bother him. Especially if any haters wanted to prevent Rin from seeing Len. Before we started playing, we talked about getting Rin and Len back together. Then our subject floated to those who opposed to it because they would want to protect Rin. We finally review our list and all and it was pretty obvious who belonged to which group. Of course, Tamako and I wanted Rin to remember Len. Gumi, Mikuo, and Meiko would too. But Miku obviously didn't want Len near Rin again. Neru as well. You all know where Maou stands.

"Hey girls, are they still making out in there?" Mikuo asked, walking up to us.

"Yup," Tamako answered. "They're going at it like rabbits." I laughed a bit and noticed Mikuo holding something in his hands. A small, square package. My eyes widened.

"Mikuo, you're not seriously going to give them that, are you?" I asked, standing up. "Tamako, go swim. Right now." She gave me a questioning look, but I just repeated, so she ran off. "Mikuo, they're only sixteen or something!"

"You want them to get together, don't you?" Mikuo asked. "What better way to get them together?" I groaned and he opened the door. "Hey Len, Rin." They looked towards the door in shock. "I've got a present for you two." He threw the package in and shut the door quickly. I narrowed my eyes and him and he simply smiled.

"You are one sick, sick dude," I told him.

"Why, thank you," he said. "But if you can excuse me, I need to pack up to head back to Sapphiro. I doubt I'll be seeing you there?"

"Tch, you and I both know I'll be attending your school along with Len," I told him. "And I'm not the one who gave them the condom!" Mikuo just laughed as he walked away. What did I ever see in that dude? Oh well. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. I'll give 'em an hour.

****

* * *

Len's POV

Holy crap, I'm exhausted. I looked at my phone and saw that it was four in the afternoon. Shit. Rin looked more tired that I probably was, judging by the way she slept like a rock. I wouldn't blame her, she was shifting the entire night in my arms calling my name. If you think about it, it's pretty ironic since this morning I sang "Soundless Voice" when she had her headache. I sat up and looked at the scattered clothes on the ground. You will not speak this to anyone, understand? Especially not Rin's dad. Hell no.

"...Len?" I looked towards Rin and she looked at me with giant blue eyes. "Something wrong?" I smiled and kissed her.

"It's four in the afternoon, we've been in your room virtually all day," I told her. "Aren't you-" Her stomach grumbled and she blushed. "I thought so. We should take a shower before we go." He nodded and sat up, the blanket around her bare torso dropped. I slid out of bed and pulled on my boxer and my shirt as Rin pulled on her own clothes. "You can use the shower first." She blushed and went ahead. I decided to go and change her covers until I met up face to face with Miki, who stood in front of the closet where we kept the clean bed sheets.

"Have fun with Rin?" she asked. I blushed and looked away.

"What are you talking about now?" I asked.

"Don't think all that noise didn't reach our ears," she said, smirking. Crap. I think she has black mail or something. "Point being, if you get Rin pregnant, I have no idea whether to kill you because of it or force you to be its father. Well, you would be, but I wouldn't let you run away." She looked me with fiece red eyes. "You're just lucky Mikuo was here and not Rin's dad. You know how much noise you made? Enough for the entire house to testify against you." She opened the closet and pulled out some sheets. "Don't just stand there looking like an idiot. Go change her bed sheets or people will get suspicious. And remember give the sheets to GUMI. Not Miku, GUMI. Understand?"

"Yeah, but why would-"

"Why the hell are you questioning me?" she snapped. "Go change her covers!" I ran back into the room and frentically started stripping her bed covers, throwing them into a pile for the time being. I swear, that girl is such a slave driver. Once I finally finished, Rin entered back into the room only wearing a towel around her body. She gasped in surprise when she saw me pick up the covers.

"Geez, Len, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" she asked, putting her hand on her chest.

"If I did, Miki would slaughter me," I answered. She laughed and pulled out some clothes from her closet. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out to use the shower. After the shower, I heard music playing in the gameroom, so I went to check it out. They had a karaoke system on and Rin and Miki were singing Telephone by some Lady named Gaga. Wow, must be American or something. I sat down next to Tamako who was mouthing the worlds happily and clapping to the beat.

"But you're not gonna reach my telephone!~" Rin finished up. We clapped and I smiled at her. She blushed and Miki tapped her back to make her bow. She took a seat next to me and smiled. "Did you like it? I admit, I'm not a very good singer or anything but-"

"Are you joking?" I asked. "You won a contest at the-" I slapped my own mouth shut and watched her eyes grow distant. I was going be hearing something from Miki in-

"Len Kagamine!" she shrieked. "Look what you've done!" Rin fell fowards and I instantly caught her. "Wait...she doesn't look like she have a headache."

"Rin..." I called gently. "Hey, Rin, c'mon. Get up. Are you okay?" She instantly sat back up and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You..." she said. "You...helped me. During that singing contest...you helped me...?" she asked, a bit unsure. Everyone stay quiet as she crawled onto my lap. I blushed as soon as she looked at me closer. Why do I have a feeling I've been in this position before? Oh yeah right. We were in the same position a few hours ago before I...you get the idea. Except I was the one climbing on Rin. I looked past Rin and to Miki.

"She she drunk?" I mouthed.

"I don't know," Miki mouthed back with a shrug. Without a warning, Rin jumped and hugged me, making me fall back. "Hey, are you okay?" I pushed myself back up with my right hand and held Rin with my left arm.

"Geez, Rin," I said. "What was that for?"

"You're horrible!" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I remember!" she said. "You've been flirting with me ever since I got here to Tokyo. I can't believe I let you take me!" I blushed and Jun had to take Tamako out again. Not because she was too young, she was older than me. The reason was because Neru was yelling none stop at me about dirtying her precious little sister.

"Rin, if you're angry, why are you hugging me?" I asked.

"I don't wanna see your face right now," she yelled. I smirked and breathed on her neck, feeling her shiver. What that also did was pissed Neru and Miku off more than they were before. "S-stop that!"

"What?" I asked, sarcastically. "This?" I blew on her neck again and she moaned. I just had to chuckle.

"I think I might kill this bastard," Neru hissed.

"I think I'll help you," Miku replied.

"And I think I'm going to throw both of you off a waterfall!" Miki snapped. "Can't you see how cute this is?"

"Uh, Miki, Len isn't being cutesy and hugging Rin right now," Gumi replied. "He's breathing on her neck and teasing her. It's pretty sexy."

"Rin, just because I was flirting with you doesn't mean I lied in bed," I whispered to her. I could feel her form a fist on my back. "I love you." Her arms tightened a bit more on my neck and Neru and Miku were arguing with Miki and Gumi about what was happening here.

"You're mean," she responded, but she still didn't let me go.

**

* * *

**

Short chapter today!~ It's because Renn was gone for half of the day and I was mauled by fangirls. -Jenn

**How the hell did you get mauled? -Renn**

**I sang Spice! in my sexiest guy voice. -Jenn**

**Was it the one you just made where you sang in two voices? -Renn**

**Yeah. It's on my youtube. /user/volleyballmaster38 -Jenn**

**Please R&R~ (And don't kill me x3)**


	6. Flights

Hey, what are you listening to? -Renn

The freaking sexiest Spice! dub ever. -Jenn

And who would have sung that? ASK? CLEAR? NAM? -Renn

Nope, nope, and nope. Itsuki sang this. I think he WANTS girls to lose their virginities to this song. His voice is actual ear smex. -Jenn

...I never want to see you type that again. -Renn

**We don't own Vocaloid or the fanmades, blah blah blah.**

**We do own Tamako and Jun Sachine.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

Rin's POV

I can't believe it was time for us to leave Sapphiro. What I also can't believe is that Len and Miki are coming with us to Sapphiro. Of course, Maou wasn't very happy and Miku and Neru were a bit pissed, but oh well. I'll just tell them to suck it up! Mikuo and Len were talking at the waiting gate of the plane, Miku, Neru, Gumi, and Meiko were fighting with each other about something. Don't ask me, I don't get dragged into fights, I make them.

"Rin, how about we go get something from the cafe?" Miki asked, linking her arm with mine. "I heard they had orange muffins there!" I looked at her for a minute and my head felt as if I were hit by a metal bat. My knees caved and Miki caught me. "Rin!" Miki was about to collapse from holding both of our weights, but two arms wrapped around my waist and helped me stand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Len asked, from behind me. "You should just collapse like that." I nodded, the pain in my head fading quickly.

"Those for flight 21, please making your way to the loading gate," the woman announced. Miki sighed and crossed her arms.

"And I really wanted to go to the cafe too..." I laughed a bit and we met with the others. Good thing too, or else Meiko would've been taken out of the airport of smugging sake into her bag. I mean seriously. When we boarded the plane, I instantly wanted to trade seats with Meiko. For one, I was in between a fighting Neru and a pissed off Gumi. Two, Meiko...um...well she had the seat between Len and Miki. What has it been? About two days? Great. I'm still sounding love sick.

"Are you hungry?" Len asked, observing me. I nodded and he reached above his seat, coming back down with two muffins. "Here, I got this orange muffin for you and a banana one for me."

"Thanks," I said, happily biting into it. "By the way, how did you get your dad to say you could go to a boarding school in Sapphiro?"

"I told him Miki was going too," he responded. "My dad is a sucker for just about any girl. It's really weird and also one of the reason I stay in your dad's villa."

"Then how did you get to go, Miki?" I asked.

"Oh, I asked Luka," she said. "Hey Len, d'you get a cherry muffin?" He nodded and tossed her one. "Yum, thanks. But anyway, Luka knows that Len's going and she places all responsibility on him if I get hurt in anyway." Len groaned and I laughed.

"Great," he said. "It's always me now, isn't it?"

"Oh, relax," Miki said, crumpling up the plastic that once held her muffin. "I'm not that bad! I promise I'll be good!" Then she turned to me with a smile. "So, who are your friends there, Rin? I'd love to meet them!"

"Well, I think you'll get along with Yuki the best," I told her. "She's like the baby of our group. You already know Sen, Retsu, Meiko, and Maou. There's Prima who's like my older sister, the matured one. Lin, who's my shadow "twin" and Enma and Tonio, who are also friends, but I don't know them as well as the others." Miki looked more than excited. She started going on and on, talking about what she was going to do once she met them and how they would react to Len. Len, on the other hand, was smart and started typing on his computer, playing music from there into his headphones. Lucky. But, pretty soon, Miki fell asleep and I turned off the light for her. Len was still typing on his computer, so I leaned on his shoulder to watch.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Len asked, as he typed.

"Yeah," I told him. "I didn't know you wrote stories."

"A lot of people don't know," he responded. "But, I post them on the internet."

"That's cool," I said. "What is this story about?"

"A girl who lost her memory because her douche of a boyfriend somehow tipped her stress gauge and now is trying to make everything better," Len said. "It's actually the sequel to another story where the girl comes from Sapphiro and stay's in her father's villa in Tokyo." I stared at him a bit with my mouth open. "It's not finished yet. I'm still hoping for a happy ending."

"...then why won't you write a happy ending?" I asked. He saved the document and exited.

"Because it hasn't happened yet," he said.

"But this story...forgotten memories...is it about me?" I asked. He didn't answer and I turned to look at him in shock. "Len, is it about me or not?" He kissed me and it shut me up long enough to realize I was waking people up. "Len, tell me..." He put his laptop away and got up to go to the bathroom. I stubbornly followed him, but he quickly went into the bathroom. Another blonde hair guy exited the second bathroom and accidentally bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay," I said, waving. When I got a good look at him, I gasped. He looked almost exactly like Len. Wow. The guy chuckled.

"See something you like?" he asked. I blushed and waved both of my hands.

"No, it's not like that!" I said. "You just look like someone I know."

"Really?" he asked. Then he smiled as if he knew something I didn't. "Okay then. It was nice to meet you..."

"Rin Akita," I said, shaking his hand. He smiled.

"I'm Rein," he said. He waved and walked back to his seat. Why...why do I feel as if I know him? He seems so familar. Huh. Oh well, maybe I'll get to see him later or something. I waited outside of Len's bathroom for ten minutes and finally decided to go back to my seat. He was already there, asleep. How the hell did he do that? Unless...he walked behind my back while I saw talking to Rein. I sighed as I took my seat. I guess I'll just ask him tomorrow or something. I leaned on Miki and fell asleep.

"We are now landing in Sapphiro," the pilot said. "Thank you for flying Crypton Air." Len shook Miki and I awake and we started boarding off the plane. I was still a bit sleepy, so I had to hold on to Miki to keep up. Of course, she was filled with energy after downing two cappuchinos.

"So, where do we go first?" I asked, leaning on Miki.

"Well, do you think Len and I could stay over at your house for the rest of the summer?" Miki asked.

"I guess, Gumi, can you call my mom?" I asked.

"Why not me?" Neru asked.

"Because you'd probably ask for only Miki to stay," I snapped. "Gumi, please?" She nodded and started calling my house number.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first," Meiko said. "I didn't eat anything on that plane. Stupid airline food." Miku laughed and we started heading to the bagage claim.

"My car's out in the parking lot," Mikuo said. "I'll go get it, but I can only drive a few of us back."

**

* * *

**

Short chapter again... :x -Renn

**I'm sorry... -Jenn**

***hugs* We're sorry. I wasn't here most of the day. -Renn**

**To make it up, here's a duet video I made with Choco-chan! .com/watch?v=1Dd_yh7BWMg -Jenn**


	7. Memories

I wanna end this now...but I can't~ xD Hey guys, it's Jenn writing again. If you haven't noticed, a lot of this story happened to be fillers. Yuck, I hate using them, but I must. So, I'm gonna go get some plot stuff done here so I can work on the next LenxRin story that's been waiting for me. Uh... that's basically it!~ Also, isn't it normal in Japan to sleep with a best friend if you're a girl? Just asking cause I saw it in Fruits Basket. Oh and when I went to this hotel with two of my other friends, they shared a bed since there were only two beds. Don't worry, they're girls and I got the single bed because I'm awesome and I won it. xD JK

-Jenn

**We don't own Vocaloid or the fanmades, blah blah blah.**

**We do own Tamako and Jun Sachine.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST. WARNING! THIS IS TEEN RATED FOR A REASON!**

* * *

Rin's POV

Once we got to my house, I made Neru get the guest bedroom ready for Len and let Miki stay in my room that I share with Neru. My mother wasn't in right now, but she said it was fine for them to stay over. At least, that's what Gumi told me. We didn't have an extra room, so Miki was going to share my bed with me. Neru, Miki, and I unpacked until Len knocked on our door, calling me to follow him to the hallway.

"Yeah?" I asked. He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Wait, that story you were typing. Please, can you tell me about it now?" He bit his lip and sighed, giving up.

"Fine," he said. "How about I tell you after I finish typing the story? I promise to tell you then." I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him.

"But, what if you never finish it?" I asked. "Then I'd never know!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Then I'll tell you after we move into your school," he said. "Better?" That was about a week later. I sighed, settling for it.

"Okay," I told him. I leaned my forehead on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. "Len, I..." I shifted my head to look up at him and pressed my lips to his.

"RIN AKITA!" Startled, I jumped a bit and backed away from Len, hitting the wall behind me. Down the hallway was my mother, a bit shocked and close to dropping the groceries she had in her arms. "What in the world are you doing?" Miki and Neru ran into the hallway and I just realized the crap I had dumped myself into. I'm pretty sure my mother thought I was in love with Maou and now I kissed a different boy right in front of her. Here comes the interview.

"H-hi m-mom," I said, nervously. Her frown shifted into a smile and she went over to the couch. Yup, interrogation time. "Len, she's gonna ask you a series of questions that you have to think carefully about." He nodded and we went to the living room where my mother sat patiently. Neru and Miki decided to hang back. Lucky.

"So, Rin, who is this young man?" my mother said as we took a seat on the couch parallel to her. "Hello, I'm Rin's mother."

"Um, mom," I said, fumbling around with the hem of my shirt. "This is Len Kagamine. We met at dad's villa and he lived there because his dad is dad's best friend." My mother observed him with a critical eye and raised her eyebrow.

"You're Gakupo's son?" she asked.

"And I'm Miki Mergurine!" Miki said, popping in next to me. I looked at her in surprise and felt Len relax a bit. "I'm a friend that lives near Daichi. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Akita!" Miki held out her hand and my mother shook it after recovering for a bit.

"Anyway, you're the boy who saved my daughter from rape?" my mother continued. My head whipped to her direction and my mouth hung in surprise. I was raped? I looked towards Miki and her expression held a dark tone that Len raidiated. I shot up from my seat.

"I was raped?" I screamed. "When? Why don't I remember that?"

"Rin, calm down!" Miki snapped in a harsh voice. I was taken back by her tone, but glared at her.

"It's my life, I have a right to know!" I screamed. That's when I gained the worst headache of my life. My hands few up and clutched my head as I screamed and fell back, Len catching me. It hurt so much! I screamed through Len, Miki, and my mother's calm words. Then I blacked out as memories flooded my head.

* * *

My first memory was where I was walked home by a black haired boy I placed a name to. Ren. I entered the house to see it was the wrong house and a two guys invited me in. I placed names to them too. One was Rein, the other Dell. Wait...why does Rein's face seem so clear compared to Dell's? Oh, I don't know, I don't care. Then Dell offered to take me to Len's older room and pushed me onto the bed. He yelled at Rein to get some ropes and started kissing my neck. I remember screaming and Len and Tamako storming in and saving me. Len was so angry...

I snapped straight out of that memory and into one where Len and I were in bed, making out. The expierence...it still lingers on my lips... Then Ren appeared at my door. He and Len got into a fight and he tried to rape me. He and Len ended up in the hospital and that's when I promised I'd be his girlfriend. I loved him.

The next memory was my final memory where Miki and I walked into the gameroom after I rejected Maou. The curtain was pulled down, the cushions were everywhere...and Len was drunkingly pounding into a drunken Meiko...Then I remember everything going black. But if there was one thing I was certain about all of this...was that Len cheated on me. He knew I loved him and he cheated on me. I can't believe...I just...he and I...oh my God...

I sat straight up in my own bed and shrieked my lungs out. Len and Miki entered the room and I looked at Len in rage. I got up, a bit shaky, and started hitting Len with a blow-up hammer.

"I HATE YOU!" I shrieked. Angry tears flowed down my face as I attacked him. Miki ran out of the way and Len yelled at me to stop. "You fucking cheater! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Miki grabbed my arms and forced me inside the room, slamming the door with her foot. "Let me go, Miki! I want to kil-"

"Rin, shut the hell up!" she screamed. "Can't you hear what you're even saying?" She made me sit on the bed and threw my hammer to the side. "Get a hold of yourself! Why do you always act on impulse?" She let my arms drop and I cried harder than before.

"I remember," I told her. "Len cheated on me! That night...at the party...he cheated on me! It's all his fault, Miki!" Then I felt a sudden sting on my cheek. Miki slapped me.

"I need you in the right state of mind when I talk to you or it'll be useless," she snapped. "Stop crying. Stop your anger." I nodded and dried my tears the best I could with my shirt. It took me a good twenty minutes, but I did it.

"I remember on the day I rejected Maou...Len cheated on me," I told Miki. She sighed, but I wish she would have just denied it.

"Before you talked to Maou, he told Meiko to try to get Len drunk," Miki explained. "Len's prone to it and therefore was drunken immediately. He probably didn't know what he was doing, but I'm sure he never wanted to hurt your feelings." I laid my head on her lap and squeezed her hand. "What do you want to do?"

"I...want to...apologize to him," I told her. She nodded and we went into the living room. My mother left a note on the counter saying that she was going to work now and another note from Len saying that he was going on a walk. Miki observed the note with a sigh.

"Well, you'll just have to wait," she said. "I know! We can go visit the Hatsunes." I nodded and we went out the door. On the way, I let Miki talk her heart out to me while I thought about Len. I guess...it wasn't his fault. I mean, he was drunk... And Maou told Meiko to... So should I be angry at him instead of Len? Yeah, that sounds like a much better idea. We finally made our way to the Hatsune house, where Miku, Gumi, and Mikuo were unpacking their stuff. We spent a good long five hours there, Miku yelling at Miki for making me remember. Gumi of course go into their way and stopped them. Mikuo was busy cooking their dinner too.

"I thought about what to do and I'll apologize to Len when I get home," I said. Gumi hugged me happily.

"That's my Rinny!" she said. Pretty soon it was getting late and Neru called me.

"Rin, Miki, Len, mom say's it's time you guys get home," she said.

"What?" I asked. "Len's not with us. He should be home, shouldn't he?"

"Nope, not here," Neru said. I shut the phone immediately and stared at it in shock, but soon relaxed. Len would be fine...right?

"What's wrong, Rin?" Miki asked.

"Len didn't come home from his walk," I told her. Mikuo drove us back home and we found a note on my front door.

"'I have Kagamine as payback.'"

This could not be happening...

**

* * *

**

*cough* Cliffy! :D -Jenn

**:) Wanna read more? Review! -Renn**

**Please R&R~**


	8. Notes

C'mon on Jenn, I'm cosplaying as Len! Don't you want to glomp me or something? -Renn

NO WAYY! *still hiding under covers on Renn's bed* -Jenn

Seriously! It's my bed! D: -Renn

But-but-but- Jenn no likey KaitoxLen! TT-TT (sorry I just don't) -Jenn

*facepalm* Please? *shouta face* Onee-sama? -Renn

No! -Jenn

:( *reaches towards Jenn* -Renn

STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED SHOUTA! -Jenn

**We don't own Vocaloid or the fanmades, blah blah blah.**

**We do own Tamako and Jun Sachine.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST. WARNING! THIS IS TEEN RATED FOR A REASON!**

* * *

Rin's POV

"Rin, let's get inside now," Miki said, pushing me towards the door. I couldn't move. She opened the door and pushed me in, slamming it afterwards. "Call for whoever's here right now. I'm going to go call the police." I nodded and she ran off quickly. Soon, the police arrived and Neru and my mother talked to them as soon as we got them up. Well, Neru was a bit irritated that all we woken her up for was Len, so she went straight back into her room after.

"So, he's Len Kagamine, sixteen years old, blonde hair, blue eyes?" the officer asked. "May I see a picture?"

"No need," Miki said, grabbing my shoulders. She tied up my hair and removed my hairclips, giving me bangs. "He looks like this except his ponytail is a lot smaller." She smiled a gentle smile to me. "It's uncanny how they share similiar traits to each other, yet they're not related..." The officer nodded and told us he'd tell us if they find Len. I still felt no relief, it only made me fear more for Len. I didn't even get to tell him I was sorry for hitting him. "Rin?" I looked up at her and she pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay."

"Miki...he wouldn't have been kidnapped if I didn't drive him out to that walk..." I told her, leaning my head on her shoulder. "It's-" Miki pushed me away from her, but kept her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you dare say it's your fault!" she snapped. "Don't you ever think that way! Just think of how we're going to find him and how we're going to get him back, do you understand?" I nodded and let out the breath I held.

"Len...I'm sorry," I said to myself.

"You promised me you'd be strong," Miki continued. "That you wouldn't be as fragile as Yume was. Didn't you promise that? If not for me, then for Uta who's still living after what he's been through."

"Girls," my mother said, interupting us. "We can search for Len tomorrow. It's best if we go back to bed now." I nodded, but Miki and Neru had to drag me back to our room. That night, I couldn't find sleep at all."

* * *

"Len's been kidnapped?" Gumi asked, shocked. We were all meeting at the park for our discustion on Len's kidnapping. "Are you serious? Do you know who could've done it?" I shook my head as my feet pushed off, making me rock on the swing.

"Just the note from the kidnapper," I told him. "I...don't want this..." I cringed a bit when I felt Miki's glare burn into my skull. "I'm sorry, Miki. But, there's nothing we can do right now. There aren't any leads... It's not even fair..."

"I don't even wish kidnapping on Len," Maou admitted. "I guess I'll apologize to him after we find him." I nodded and my eyes gazed over the park. Then I saw familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. I immediately stood up and everyone watched as I ran down the hill to him. Len! Len! Len! The guy turned around and caught me before I ran into him.

"Well, Rin, it's nice to see you again." I looked at him closely and saw the red hair clips. I shrieked and fell on my butt.

"Rin!" I heard my friends call. I could only look at the guy in shock.

"Rein Kagamine..." Miki said, being the first one to reach us. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am here to make sure my little brother gets enrolled safetly," Rein said. "After all, I wasn't charged since I'm still a minor." He smiled a warm smile, but I knew better than to trust an accomplice to the guy who raped me. "By the way, where is Len?"

"Like you don't know!" Meiko snapped. Rein's face turned into an honestly questioning one.

"Actually, I really don't," he said. "Where is he?"

"Someone kidnapped him," I snapped, getting up. "Yesterday, he went on a walk and was kidnapped." Rein's expression darkened drastically.

"I have to tell my dad then," he said, whipping out a sleek black phone.

"So if Rein didn't kidnap Len, who did?" Miku asked.

"It can't be Dell, he's in prison," Mikuo murmured.

"My dad says that he's coming over by tomorrow," Rein said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Oh and Rin? Sorry about before. I have this habit of always obeying whatever Dell tells me. Sometimes it works with Len, but not all the time." That's when a little boy with black hair came to me and pulled on my shirt hem.

"Excuse me, big sister?" he asked. "A guy told me to give this to you. I'm not sure why, but here." He handed me a note and ran off back to his waiting friends. I unfolded the note and gasped as I read it. Another note from the kidnapper!

"What is it?" Maou asked. Neru swiped it right out of my hands and read it out loud. I'm actually grateful she did because I probably couldn't talk from the state of shock I was in.

"'You're wondering who I am and why I want payback, aren't you?'" Neru read. "'Alright then, let's play a game. You win, I'll give you Len back and it would be like nothing had ever happened. But if you lose...then I'm taking Maou next. Here's the first game: go back home and there will be a package waiting for you on your bed, Rin. Good luck.'" I looked at her for a moment, then we all stuffed ourselves into Mikuo's car. Well, Rein drove some of us back home, but you understand. As soon as we got home, I ran into the house and stormed up the stairs. There was in fact a brown box on my bed with tape wrapped all over it. I sat on my bed and fingered the tape.

"Miki, can you get me-" She threw a pair of scissors in front of me and I cut open the package. Inside was a DVD surrounded in foam and a yellow cat. Identical to the one Len got for me at the festival... Miki took the DVD and inserted it into my TV. We crowded around the front waiting for it to play. When it did, the screen was completely black and all we heard are voices.

"Hello Rin," an edited voice said.

"Rin?" another familiar urgent voice called. "Is that you?"

"Shut up!" the other voice said. "Well, there's your little hint that your precious boyfriend's alive. He won't be for long if you don't play."

"Stop it!" Len yelled. "Don't drag her into this! Don't-"

"Enough!" the voice snapped. "Now, our first game will start with a riddle."

"A riddle?" Miki asked.

"Here, you visit very often," he continued. "The place is very cold and sealed behind glass doors. When you enter, you will run into metal. Goodbye." Then the DVD immediately clicked off and we all stared dumbfounded to the TV.

"He's talking about a grocery store's fridge," Rein said, out of the blue. We all turned to him for an explanation. "The doors are glass and you could walk into the fridge, but you'd run into the shelves made of metal and you visit it often because Rin always finishes the orange juice."

"Where's the closest grovery place with a fridge?" Miki asked.

"Down the block," I said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Meiko asked. "Let's get going!" She pulled each of us up and dragged us out of the front door. We ran down to the minimart and went into the fridge section. "Hey, what do we do now?"

"Are you kids looking for something?" an employee asked us.

"Uh, yeah, we're playing this game and-"

"Game?" he asked, cutting Neru off. "If you're playing a game, then this note is for you." He gave us another note and walked off. There was something weird about him...

"Rin, look at this note," Maou said, waving the paper in the air.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"This one has a picture of Len," Maou said, giving it to me. He was right. It was of Len. His shirt was stripped, his was blindfolded, and bound to a wooden chair like you'd see in those old movies. But that wasn't what scared me the most about this picture. It was the fact Len was dripping in blood. I shrieked in terror.

**

* * *

**

Damn it, it's short again...but, it's 4:43 a.m. right now and I'm really tired. Renn fell asleep in his own cosplay, so it's gonna be really awkward when he wakes up. x3 G'night!~

-Jenn

Please R&R!~


	9. Questions

*takes in deep breath* Sekai de, ichi ban ohime-sama, sou- -Jenn

Jenn, shut up! You can't reach that note and we both know it. -Renn

...*pulls out flamethrower* You're going to pay. -Jenn

How about you sing Miki Miki Romantic Night? That's pretty easy and you don't really shriek when- -Renn

*runs off crying* -Jenn

Oh crap...-Renn

**We don't own Vocaloid or the fanmades, blah blah blah.**

**We do own Tamako and Jun Sachine.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST. **

* * *

Rin's POV

"Rin!" Miki said, holding me steady with Miku. "What's wrong?" I trembled as I showed her the picture and she took in a sharp breath. I could hear her breath cuss words and threw the photo to Mikuo. "What does the letter say, Maou? And hurry or I'll roast you arrive and serve you with a side of cherries." Maou gulped and looked over the letter before reading it.

"'Ah, very good,'" he said. "'You finished this riddle, so I gave you a wonderful prize, didn't I? Don't worry, we only doused him in fake blood, but soon it won't be fake. Okay then, let's play the next game. Exit the store and make your way to the park again. Stay there until someone approaches you with the game. Good luck. P.S. How rude of me to not introduce myself. You may call me Dzg.'"

"What kind of a name is 'Dzg'?" Meiko asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Sounds like some crappy name some kid made up."

"Do you think it could be a kid?" Gumi asked. We all stared at her and she blushed. "Sorry, sorry."

"Geez, Gumi, Len's not that weak," Miku said.

"We should get going to the park," Rein said, pointing to the door. I just couldn't move my legs, so Maou offered me to ride piggyback on him. We made our way to the park and stood by the swing set. Everyone was discussing on who might have kidnapped Len, but I couldn't talk with them. Even when Miki says to get over it, I can't. It's still my fault. If I didn't overreact after that stupid dream, I wouldn't have told him I hated him and maybe he wouldn't have left and gotten kidnapped. My grip tightened on the metal links that held the swing I was on. Damn it. If Len dies...it's my fault.

"Hello, are you ready to play the next game?" I looked up and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes and a giant black bow on her head. She looks...like me. "My name's Karin Omoine and I'm here to tell you about the next game."

"You look like..." Miki murmured. Karin just smiled and something pulled in my gut.

"You mean the fact she's our cousin?" Neru hissed. "Why the hell did you kidnap Len?" Karin gave us a questioning look.

"I'm just hear to explain the next game," she said. "Someone paid me to. Anyway, may I explain the game now?" No one answered, so she continued. "'The second fright, you must find. The one that threatened back in time. Shaded dark is his hair, with greyed eyes he shall stare.' Who is he?" Mikuo looked at Miki, then to his sisters.

"That's Ren Haine," Mikuo answered.

"Ding, ding!~" Karin chirped. "That's right! But, there's a penalty for asking others before hand, Mikuo. But first, you must all find this 'Ren' and ask him where he things Len is." She clapped her hands together and two men dress head-to-toe in black took both her and Mikuo into a van. Miku and gumi tried to run after him, but it was no use. My hands flew to my mouth and my eyes widened. She kidnapped Mikuo.

"Mikuo!" Gumi screamed.

"Damn it, he was the smartest..." Meiko said. I would have fallen on my knees if Maou wasn't there to catch me. "Whoa, kid, steady there."

"Rin," Miki warned. I clutched my head and tears sprung into my eyes.

"This is all my fault!" I cried. Maou pulled me into a hug gave me a hard stare.

"It's not your fault," he told me sternly. "You only reacted the way you did because you were angry. I promise...Mikuo and Len will be alright." He said Len's name so awkward, I giggled a bit. "What?"

"T-the way you said 'Len' sounded awkward," I said, trying to smile. "You still don't like him much, do you?" He looked at me surprised and smiled.

"Okay, you two," Miki said, crossing her arms. Behind her, Meiko and Neru were trying to console Miku and Gumi about their kidnapped brother. "We'll have to give Ren Haine a visit." I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"But, isn't Ren in Tokyo?" I asked.

"Ren Haine?" Rein asked. "I heard from Luka that he's here, living with his uncle because he was disowned by his father."

"Do you know where?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah, does anyone have a car? I'll drive," Rein said. Gumi tossed him the keys to Mikuo's car and we piled inside. This time, I sat next to Maou in the back and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Maou?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," I told him. "I know you don't like Len and I can see Len doesn't like you, but I have to say, thank you. You're my best friend." He looked at me over a bit and smiled, hugging me.

"No problem Rin." I shifted my gaze to the window as the scenery passed. Wait...did he just call me 'Rin?' I looked back at Maou and he was looking out the other window. He called me Rin... He wasn't looking at me...so this may be my only chance. My hand carefully traveled to his red ponytail and I yanked it. "What the hell?"

It came right off. In my left hand was a red wig and on Maou's head was shocking blonde hair. Maou shifted his gaze to me and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. What the hell is going on here? He sat in between Gumi and I. In front of us was Miki, Neru, Meiko and in front of them were Miku and Rein who drove.

"Len?" I asked, surprised. "What the hell?" I looked around and everyone, except Rein, looked at Len. "I-if this is Len, then who was in that picture?"

"How did you know?" Len asked, popping his hazel contacts out. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"You kept calling me 'Rin' instead of 'Bunny'," I explained. "And it made sense since you and Maou look the same. Wait. What happened to Maou? What happened to Mikuo? Where the hell did you get that picture of you covered in blood? ...Why am I the only one who's surprised?" The car drove up a driveway and everyone ran out, piling into the house. My house. What the hell man? I thought about what just happened, but decided I was just wasting time sitting here. I got out of the car and entered the house. It was completely dark inside, except for the small Christmas lights lighting a path. Obviously, I followed it and it lead me to the backyard. Nothing out of the ordinary, just my backyard. But, when I looked closer at the giant tree, I saw someone leaning there. Len.

"Len!" I called. He didn't look at me, so I ran over to him. His clothes had changed into a tux and his arms were crossed with his head down. "Len? What's going on?" He finally looked at me, his gaze stopping at my eyes. He held out his hand as if he wanted me to give him a high five. I did, but he caught my hand and pulled me into a kiss. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted. He pulled away first with a smile on his face. I looked at him with a questioning expression, but he just got down on one knee, pulling out a silver ring.

"Rin, when we turn nineteen, will you marry me?" I stared at him, wide-eyed, my hand covering my gaping mouth. My brain worked quickly for once and told me something that I thought would have never happened here.

Len proposed to me.

**

* * *

**

Guess what that means guys! The next chapter is the last! -Renn

Yeah, it was a great run with all of you and I hope to see you all in our next story after this one finishes! ^^ -Jenn

Please R&R~!


	10. Answers

Hey everyone! So sorry for being late on this update! But, there's a good excuse! -Jenn

We have none. -Renn

Well actually, it because you're a- -Jenn

*jumps in* Hiya audience! I just wanted to say have fun reading...and Renn is a pervert HA! *jumps out* -Mori

WTF? O.o -Renn

I'm gonna go before he goes tsundere...*sneaks out* -Jenn

**We don't own Vocaloid or the fanmades, blah blah blah.**

**We do own Tamako and Jun Sachine.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST. **

* * *

Rin made a beautiful bride that day. As I remember it, she almost fainted. On the day Len proposed to her, she was too stunned for words. The rest of us that helped in Len's little scavenger hunt hid well upstairs watching. Gumi was filming from the tree they were by and Miku filmed from where we were. We were now just waiting for Rin's answer. It seemed like forever until Rin started nodding her head and we cheered from the second floor. Retsu, Sen, Enma, and Maou set off some confetti over the backyard and I had a feeling we'd have to clean this after. Oh well, it was a joyous occasion! After a bit, we went out to a restaurant to celebrate.

"I can't believe you guys were planning this!" Rin whined. I laughed.

"Well, the idea was there when Len was going to propose to you normally, but you screamed at him," I pointed out.

"After all, it was fun, wasn't it?" Len asked with his boyish smile. "I definitely thought it was fun." Rin pouted and crossed her arms.

"That reminds me, where in the world did you get this picture of yourself covered in blood?" Rin asked.

"Halloween Carnival photoshoot," I answered. "He did this skit with zombies and everything. You do not know how many girls lined up outside to watch. It ward hilarious." Rin giggled and the waiters brought our food.

"Oh, um, Len?" Rin asked. "I'm sorry about yelling at you and all." Len shook his head.

"It's my fault for getting-" I slammed my hand down in front of the both of them.

"You two shut up, stop apologizing, and eat!" I scolded. "This is a celebration, not a sorry party!" They laughed and Rin hugged me.

"Thanks Miki."

* * *

The marriage was a short two years later. Of course, they were married at eighteen which was pretty young, but who was I to judge? Anyway, right now, I'm telling you this story from about five years after the marriage. I'm about twenty-three years old and so are the Kagamines. Ha, I can never get used to calling Rin that. Rin Kagamine. We're best friends and the Kagamines live in the Tokyo villa where Rin and Neru stayed for that summer. Such an unforgetful summer that was, am I right? Len grew up to be a doctor for his father's hospital and Rin grew up to be a successful recording artist after a talent agent found her at one of the contest held at the mall. That reminds me. I should tell you about Rin's wedding day. Well, I was one of the bride's maids and it went something like...

"Oh my God, Miki, I can't believe I'm actually getting married to Len!" Rin shrieked, shaking my shoulder. We just arrived to help her into her dress, but she already started panicking. Before you ask, Gumi, Neru, Miku, and Prima were with me as well, but she chose to shake me. Thanks Rin. Just kidding. Neru, Prima, and Rin's mother helped plan the wedding and Gakupo paid for it. Miku giggled.

"Calm down, Rin," Prima said, waving her hand. I met Prima shortly after Len propsed to Rin. I have to admit, she's a lot like my older sister Luka, except younger. "Don't shake Miki to death."

"I can't help it!" Rin said, pacing around. "I'm really nervous! What if...what if he changed his mind or something? Or what if I say the wrong thing?" I flicked her forehead and she whimpered.

"Rin, seriously? Calm down," I said. "You've been going out with Len for three-ish long years. I should know. I shared the room next to yours and Neru's. Oh and by the way, you're not as sneaky with Len as you think." She flushed a deep red and Miku laughed, patting her back.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Gumi said, throwing her arm around my neck. "After all, you were caught making out with Maou in the living room!" I blushed a color that probably rivaled my own hair and Rin let out a nervous laugh. "Anyway, let's help you into your dress Rin!" Prima brought out a beautiful bridal gown that Rei's parents made. I'm pretty sure they attended the wedding too with Rein. With a bit of a struggle, we managed to slide a flailing Rin into her dress.

"Oh my gosh!" Miku chirped. "You look so cute!" Rin blushed and I started to remove the curlers that were in her blonde hair. She normally kept it straight, but she looked magnificent with curled, wavy hair. She had a haircut a few days ago, so her hair fell in curls just a bit below her shoulders. It was an idea we got from a music video she made called Meltdown.

"Alright, I'll do her make up," Prima said, opening a make up kit. She started adding blush and everything on Rin's cheeks. The door opened at Maou waved to me. I walked outside and shut the door.

"What's up?" I asked. "Something the matter?"

"How's Bunny- Rin, doing?" he asked.

"Ah, she's panicking, but she'll be fine," I said. "Don't most bride seem to panic right before their wedding and stuff?" He nodded and we started walking down to Len's dressing room. Maou knocked on the door and it swung open to see Len calmly reading a book while Mikuo fixed his tux. Lucky, it wasn't as loud in here. "Yo, blonde boy! Can't you believe you're finally getting married?" He looked up and laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Miki," he said, closing the book. "How's Rin doing?"

"Panicking like a mad woman," I joked. "Just kidding...sorta. She's panicking, definitely, but she's scared that you might've stood her up." Len chuckled and nodded.

"Then I'll go see her," he said. I blocked his path with my arm.

"Sorry, lover boy, the groom can't see his bride until the ceremony," I said, smiling. "It'll freak her out even more."

"Okay, then can you tell her that I said I'll never leave her?" he asked. I laughed and started to leave.

"Sure, Romeo," I said, waving. I walked back to Rin's room and Gumi immediately pulled me in and I saw Rin...looking like a goddess. She was just amazing. "Wow, Rin. They really made a doll out of you."

"Do I look weird?" she asked, twirling around.

"Nope, you look wonderful," I responded.

The wedding later went off without a hitch and guess who caught the bouquet? Not me, that's for sure. Maou did. I laugh at the irony of that. Anyway, I'm just glad Rin and Len are finally together and not tearing at each other's neck...well except for lover's quarrels, but you know what I mean. Why am I telling you this story? Because. I just wanted to brag to you about my success. Nah, I'm just kidding. I wanted to share this story with you because I wanted to show you that one encounter can change your life drastically. If you don't believe me, just ask Rin herself. I'm sure she'll tell you all she remembers. Ha, I'm being even more ironic, aren't I? Sorry for that.

That reminds me about Uta. Don't you remember him? Well, Uta finally agreed to go start attending rehab after seeing Rin marry Len. And now, he's back to his normal self again and it makes me really happy when I see him. He still lives with me and well, he's dating Maou's cousin Enma. AAs for Maou, shh! I'm dating him!~ Let me think...what happened to the rest of them? Ah! Rein's dating Rin's cousin Karin, I personally think they look a whole lot like Len and Rin themselves and Ren...he's still in jail. Sorry dude. Mikuo apparently was gay and started going out with Akaito. Who is he? I'm not really sure, but he's hot. Miku and Gumi started their own photography business, which is fantastic, by the way.

Dell's also doing some pretty hard time and most of his girlfriends left him after they found out...well. Except for one. Haku Yowane. She, somehow, still loves him. I guess you could call it sweet or you could call it really weird and stupid. I'm not mean, so I'll call it sweet. Hmm...Neru! I almost forgot about her! Neru's actually the CEO of a very important company called Crypton. Who did she marry? Well, turns out Miku was lesbian and well...Neru was bi. I'm actually surpised they kept this from us. Oh well, I won't judge. Meik actually found someone as well! He's name's Kaito and he scared me the first time I met him.

Also, remember my older sister, Luka? Yeah. Len's my cousin-in-law now. Would that make me related to Rin in someway? Gakupo somehow finally got Luka to marry him, the perv. You never heard me say that. Haha. Whatever.

"Auntie Miki!" I turned to look at two yellow mops of blonde hair rushing to me and hugging my waist.

"Oh hello, Lina, Rento," I said to the children. The girl, Lina looked up and smiled at me with that cute smile of hers. Just like her mother, she had a huge ribbon on her blonde hair matched with her blue eyes. Rento was Lina's twin brother. Like his father, some of his blonde hair was tied into a small ponytail and matched with his blue eyes. If you haven't noticed, they were Rin and Len's children. "Where are you're parents?"

"That would be us over here," Len said as he and Rin walked to me. "Hey Miki."

"Miki!~" Rin said, attacking me with a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here!" I laughed and patted Rin's head.

"Well, Mai wanted to play in the park, so why not let her?" I said.

"Mai's here?" Lina asked, excitedly. I nodded and pointed to my daughter on the swings. "Yay! Rento, let's go play with her!" They ran off and we laughed.

"They're so cute," Rin squealed.

"Yeah," Len agreed.

"Just to think they would have never existed if you didn't visit Tokyo that summer," I said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me, please." Len laughed and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I should tell you how the story I wrote ends," he said. "The girl remembers and they get married."

"Eww," I said, jokingly. "That is so cliche!" Rin laughed.

"What's the title Len?"

"'To Remember You.'"

**

* * *

**

Yes! It's finally done! -Jenn

**Alright, calm down. Let the nice people review...wait a minute! Mori! What are you doing there? -Renn**

**Oh relax. She IS your girlfriend, after all. xD -Jenn**

**Thanks for being with us for this sequel because it's completely over. No more sequel to a sequel this time! Sorry, but thanks for reading and keep watching our profile for a new story coming up!**

**-Love Jenn & Renn**


End file.
